


falling;

by losersclubpml



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: ... - Freeform, Angst, Break Up, Haha jk, Happy Ending, M/M, Oop, but like really sad at the start, harry styles lyrics, kinda cute, lyrics, nah really, nah there’s not, no death though, quite sad, sad slow burn, sorry - Freeform, unless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losersclubpml/pseuds/losersclubpml
Summary: Dan gets a feeling that Phil will never need him again...Based on the lyrics of Falling by Harry Styles
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester
Kudos: 6





	falling;

— 

I'm in my bed  
And you're not here  
And there's no one to blame but the drink and my wandering hands  
Forget what I said  
It's not what I meant  
And I can't take it back, I can't unpack the baggage you left

—

Chapter One

It was dark. Not only in the usually colourful apartment but in Dan's mind - A looming cloud had fallen over his head and he was lost inside the thick, dark mist. He hadn't meant any of it, of course he hadn't. But he had drank a bottle of wine (maybe two) before Phil had come home from his Mum's; so caught up and down in his own feelings to notice how bad his words were hurting Phil's.

The next thing Dan had known; Phil was back on the next train back to Manchester to his Mum's again, the smashed bottle of wine had fully soaked into their new rug like a vermillion coloured reminder of the mistakes made - and he was alone. The silent apartment rang louder than the argument that had taken place moments before. And Dan's bed was empty.

Every bone in his body wished that Phil hadn't taken his words to heart, that he had actually looked through the red wine haze filtering Dan's word's and had realised how bad he was struggling. But as amazing as Phil was, he wasn't a mind reader - he couldn't have known that Dan had spent the past four days in bed, muting every notification apart from the ones from him and leaving any group chat or DM unanswered. 

Dan ran through all of the possible outcomes, what was this? 

Dan debated messaging Phil, wiping the tears falling from his eyes. He hovered over the keyboard for longer than he probably should have. Sighing he lets his iPhone fall to the ground from his shaking hands. The phone had definitley smashed but the numbness - a mix of red wine and regret had fully set in. And he didn't care. 

Hastily getting up, Dan puts on the first hoodie he comes across and gets into bed, leaving his phone broken on the floor and deciding to sleep off the wine rather than acting on it. Subconsciously there was a massive gap left behind Dan in bed, a place supposed to be filled with Phil. Dan probably shouldn't sleep like this, he should probably start to fix things, he should unpack some of the insults and statements he had thrown at Phil. He should, but he wont.

\----

When Dan wakes up at 1pm It's a shock to the system, silence.  
A dent in the bed behind him, empty. No clatter of dishes from the kitchen, no quiet hum of a MUSE song coming from the shower. Just nothing but a deep pain rattling around in his head from the wine as he stumbles bleary eyed into the lounge. As Dan catches sight of the deep red stain on his and Phil's new cream coloured rug, along with shards of deep green glass - memories from the night before slip back into the front of his mind. He promises himself to clean it later and he walks out into the hallway. 

Dan notices a white envelope on the doormat reading "To Dan and Phil" in the scrawly cursive handwriting of the old woman next door. The implication of the card being partly for Phil seems to mock Dan at this time, glaring up at him from the floor. 

Dan ignores the christmas card and goes into the kitchen to get some painkiller and a glass of water, quickly retrieving to his bedroom. He looks down and sees his phone, after hastily placing his glass of water on the side he picks it up,  
"Ah shit," Dan mutters under his breath, his voice croaky and absent due to the shouting and crying. The screen on his phone is almost completley shattered since he had took the case off that Phil bought. He presses the home button to light up what is left of his lock screen, he mentally notes that he has five missed messages from Louise, seven from his mum and four missed calls. Dan tosses his phone in the vague direction of Phil's side of the bed and sits down with his head in his hands.

Phil.

Just at that before that thought can progress any further, his phone rings, something Dan isn't sure how it still can do. He picks it up without hesitating hoping with every part of him he would hear a northern accent from the other side of the phone;

"Hey stranger," 

He sighs audibly, it's Louise, he was meant to collab with her while Phil was gone. Long story short he hadn't bothered as he had began feeling down and didn't feel like pretending for the cameras or for louise. He lets it ring out.

"Hi Louise, look I'm sorry I didn't come over to film I just-" She cuts me off,

"What's up with you and Phil? My twitter mentions are full of people telling me to check up on you both because you aren't following each other anymore," Louise asks frantically, Dan's heart sinks as he walks over to his computer, he signs into twitter, 

@AmazingPhil blocked you. You are blocked from following @AmazingPhil and viewing @AmazingPhil's tweets.

**Author's Note:**

> End of chapter One—  
> Let me know what you think pls and ty :)
> 
> @finelinepml on twitter


End file.
